The Jaws of the Open Lot/1979 Anime
Underground Fishing is an episode from the 1979 series. Plot Suneo is bragging about how amazing his deep sea fishing trip with his father was to the gang. While he continues to boast, Doraemon heads out and goes to the open sea. He then takes out a circle shaped gadget called the Come Fish Come Gate and drops into the sea. Then he returns to the open lot and takes out another circle shaped gadget called the Go Fish Go Gate and places it on the ground. Just then, Nobita arrives and Doraemon asks if he wants to do deep sea fishing to which Nobita gleefully agrees. Doraemon then explains his setup to Nobita: the fish from the open sea would go through the "Come Fish Come Gate" and then arrive to the underground via the "Go Fish Go Gate" which is demonstrated as a fish leaps out from the open lot ground. Doraemon then takes out another gadget: the Underground Fishing Rod and he and Nobita sit on the Open Lot pipe and start to fish. While they're fishing, Gian and Suneo arrive and mocks them for their foolish activities which infuriates Nobita while Doraemon tries to calm him down. Just then, Doraemon's rod starts to bend and he pulls the lever to reveal a fish. Nobita takes the fish and goes out of the Open Lot to show it to Gian and Suneo, however they are nowhere to be found. As Nobita heads back to the open lot, he and Doraemon notice a familiar top fin moving around the ground. As they continue monitoring it, the top fin reveals itself to be a shark, much to their horror. As the shark chases Nobita around Doraemon tells him to come back to the pipe. Nobita makes it back to the pipe just as the shark is about to lung at him. Nobita frantically asks Doraemon to do something about the shark before it eats them while Doraemon tries to think of something. Just then, the shark leaps out to lung at them but Doraemon takes out a gun like gadget and shoots it at the shark causing it to flail and return to the ground. Nobita asks Doraemon if the shark is dead and Doraemon tells him he didn't kill it but rather stunned it with the Stun Gun. He tells Nobita that they'll have to return the Shark back to the sea and Nobita agrees, although both are not sure where the shark went. Just then, they hear a scream and they head out of the open lot, only to see that a man's car has one of its tires blown out. Doraemon deduces that the shark must have went out of the open lot and he and Nobita decide to split up and find the shark and return it to the sea before it tries to eat someone. Doraemon carefully searches around and then hears a scream. He rushes there and finds a man stuck in the ground and searches around to see if the shark is there. After searching around, Doraemon concludes that the man fell into a man hole and leaves. Meanwhile on the other side, Nobita finds the shark moving right towards Sensei who is walking on the side road. He frantically shoots the stun gun on the shark but misses and hits Sensei instead, causing him to fall on the ground. Sensei then proceeds to scold Nobita for not studying and causing mischief while Nobita tries to explain to him that there's a shark underground and leaves. Nobita continues to chase after the shark and shoot it, but each time he misses, causing people around him to get knocked down instead and a car to crash. As Nobita continues to search for the shark he finds Shizuka and warns her that the neighborhood is dangerous. As he's talking, he sees the shark coming towards them and shoots it, but misses, causing Shizuka to get knocked down instead. Shizuka scolds Nobita for his antic while he apologizes and flees. As Nobita continues his search, the shark leaps up from behind and lungs at him. Nobita tries to shoot it but realizes he's out of ammo and ducks to the ground. Nobita frantically runs while the shark chases after him until he stumbles on a rock, causing him to fall down As the shark leaps and Nobita prepares himself to be shark food, Doraemon arrives with the Go Fish Go Gate and puts it in front of Nobita, causing the shark to go through the gate. Doraemon tells Nobita that the shark has returned back to the sea and Nobita breathes a sigh of relief. However, a group of people arrive behind Nobita and as he turns around, it's revealed to be an angry mob that includes Sensei and Shizuka, all of whom are not happy with Nobita and Doraemon's antics. While Nobita and Doraemon are getting scolded for causing trouble in the neighborhood, Gian and Suneo gleefully look on. The episode ends with Nobita yelling that he was trying to stop a shark while a shark leaps out from the open sea. Characters *Doraemon *Nobita Nobi *Shizuka Minamoto *Takeshi Gouda *Suneo Honekawa *Sensei Gadgets Used * Come Fish Come Gate * Go Fish Go Gate * Underground Fishing Rod * Stun Gun * Take-copter Trivia Category:1979 anime episodes Category:Episodes in 1984